User talk:GMRE/Archive 19
GMRE (talk) 22:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Why do people keep thinking... ...weapons are a type of military vehicle? It makes no sense at all [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:10, July 7, 2017 (UTC) I have not logged in at all lately. How is the wiki? Well, I hope. I see there have been a few changes. The top of the page is semi-transparent, which actually looks nice in my opinion. Are there any changes I could help with or ones that I should know about? I'll also make the so called 'wordmark' transparent in the background. Cheers, Kronos Talk 23:55, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :Well nice time to come back Kronos :The wiki has been... quite busy with some stuff and all, but perhaps you should check out (or maybe have already heard about) this :GMRE around this time (00:02 UTC time) is usually offline (I assume asleep) so :He probably won't respond (right now) :All in all, Wikia/FANDOM did make a couple of changes to every site so yeah :There have been a few changes :Sincerely [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:02, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess it's fine. ::The thing about the wordmark is that it does not look any better now (that you made it all transparent). How about if you'll make only its background transparent and keep the letters white? (I can't make things transparent, or I'd experiment with this stuff myself.) GMRE (talk) 09:27, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Apparently FANDOM is covering SDCC Something [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:25, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'm guessing this refers to the comic thing. I couldn't care less. GMRE (talk) 15:32, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::San Diego Comic-Con ::Where all the world's celebrities do nothing but get pictures taken and... stuff [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:34, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :::"all the world's celebrities"? But I still don't care. I don't even live on that continent. If anyone I'm a fan of happens to go there, I'm sure they'll put a video on youtube for the likes of me to see, but otherwise it's completely irrelevant to me. GMRE (talk) 15:50, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Will you be there? GMRE (talk) 15:50, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's San Diego Comic Con ::::What do you expect ::::... ::::No I won't be there ::::I'm too young XD XD XD [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:58, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I won't title this specifically. Got a little thing to nitpick, check the maintenance log. Kronos Talk 05:57, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Something private (that hopefully no one will notice) So I'm leaving for college in roughly a week and Expect activity to drop by then ... I normally would've just told you this on the wiki chat but apparently every time I try to tell you this you conveniently go offline exactly then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:48, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. Noted. GMRE (talk) 19:36, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Some JC3 concept art that was tweeted here I can't save them. FloatingZygarde (talk) 19:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :This is already on their pages. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:58, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I had just gotten them from the JC facebook a few minutes ago. GMRE (talk) 20:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Thing Thing... Pure Competizione (talk) 09:31, September 2, 2017 (UTC) WE HAVE AN AD HOMINEM ALERT {Well not ad hominem) Apparently Wikia may be ending the Achievement system [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:51, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :Well damn. I'll do something about that tomorrow. GMRE (talk) 20:56, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::All right [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:57, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually since there's no way to get a full list of achievements into the same page, I guess I'll just limit it to 2 screenshots. :::I said tomorrow, because I thought I could have a good way to show off all 170 of mine, but that's not gonna happen. GMRE (talk) 21:05, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Polls I think it's about time we got a new poll. Maybe we could do 'what continent would JC4 be on?' or 'what is the best province in JC3?' if you don't have any ideas. Pure Competizione (talk) 10:24, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :Would be nice if we had a place for ideas for future polls. I'll try to remember to change it tomorrow. GMRE (talk) 19:06, September 15, 2017 (UTC) ::poke* Pure Competizione (talk) 06:08, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, right. GMRE (talk) 15:11, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ay First to vote Pure Competizione (talk) 19:35, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Is it just me or does Libeccio and Maestrale feel like sister provinces? Pure Competizione (talk) 23:21, September 18, 2017 (UTC) One has steep cliffs and towns and the other does not. GMRE (talk) 15:02, September 19, 2017 (UTC) I get off for one day and my streak ends Oh well. Seems everything is quiet anyway [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:32, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Streak for what? Nobody can get more than 1 of the 1 year achievement. I've missed the right time to edit a few times, but I'm sure I should have at least 2 by now. GMRE (talk) 10:55, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Something tells me this might turn into an argument This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:23, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Anonymous230385 is going offline again So you know how every so often User:Anonymous230385 goes offline for a while and he asks me to tell you? This is one of those days. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 17:33, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Actually in retrospect it's more like little time because :Life has become slightly more busier [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:25, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Something Whatever this thing is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:19, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :Meh. GMRE (talk) 18:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) We've been getting a lot of vandals lately If you check the block log I've ban hammered 6 trolls over the course of a week Not to mention the thousands of fascists/uneducated idiots/vandals in my country [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:30, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds about usual. GMRE (talk) 18:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:54, October 25, 2017 (UTC) How do I become an admin Hey how do I become an admin? I’m part of another wiki and on that one i’m a burecraut/ andmin. I have expericance with the position. Also is their a requirement? I really want to know this Thelgend27 (talk) 12:29, November 2nd, 2017 (UTC) :See the article Administrators. Basically we don't need more at the moment and when we do we (the admins) will chose someone to promote. GMRE (talk) 16:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Concerning Anonymous His behavior lately has been very unadminlike and he even banned me and FloatingZygarde for no apparent reason Can you check on him or something? Pure Competizione (talk) 13:08, November 2nd, 2017 (UTC) :Looking at the , I found a strange recent block. It doesn't say who it was against, which is weird. It's some "Autoblock #309". And the reason is given as "Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Pure Competizione". The reason given for Pure Competizione's block is: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment"". But I can't find any evidence of a block against Pure Competizione, or FloatingZygarde, unless the log automatically clears the entry once the block is lifted. GMRE (talk) 16:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Aha. I know what this is about. GMRE (talk) 16:51, November 2, 2017 (UTC) So a stomach bug has rendered me bed-ridden for over a day (And is still rendering me bed-ridden) --> Activity might be a bit low these days [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:09, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 23:17, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Something music related Could you please add the name (Iste Nocte Non Finira Instrumental) and the link (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vauc9E4VfK0 ) of the song DJ Santosi is playing at the party in Lacos to the Easter Eggs in JC3 site? The page is protected and I can't add it. In case you wou would also like to add the vocal version of the song, which can be heard in a few random building throuhout Medici: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qITgVJad5OU Ercerus (talk) 16:03, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :Uh :Is that even legal [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:45, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I guess. Why would it not be legal? GMRE (talk) 20:00, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Something about a community video program Link [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:07, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :That was first spoken of about a half a year ago. They want to make and add some special videos to some bigger and better wikias. That's the place to volunteer and ask about it. I certainly don't have the time for it. Maybe if User:Kronostradamus is interested. GMRE (talk) 16:20, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't see much point in it ::But then I really don't care ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:04, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Um... we have a big problem Apparently forums might be ending soon [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:22, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :We knew this like a year ago. Or more. As far as I know, the info will not be deleted. They'll just somehow archive them. GMRE (talk) 16:00, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:05, November 29, 2017 (UTC) :::That's why there's no "forums" at JCFF. It's a newer wiki, so that feature was never even possible. Basically they figure that the forums are inconveniently programmed and they want to replace that feature with the vastly inferior "discussions", which are apparently "better" programmed. GMRE (talk) 16:17, November 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yup exactly ::::This is such BS! The forums are so much more better than "Discussions" by reliability, but ::::According to FANDOM, there are certain glitches in forums that Staff can't fix or something ::::Total BS really! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:57, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Christmas has passed --> should the logo be changed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:33, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Dear GMRE, Adding images to a gallery Herro, I would like to know how to add images to a Gallery on a page. I inserted an image in The Rebellion, but I don't know how to give it text and put it in the Gallery. Thanks, The Zombies (talk) 19:41, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :I think it's a bit more convenient to use the "classic editor". Near the red "edit" button, is a small whiter triangle. Click it and then click the "classic editor". Then find the gallery on the page. Then click on the gallery. A window then pops up that lets you edit the gallery. :Alternatively, you could learn to use the "source editor", but that's a bit more advanced. :See also: Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. GMRE (talk) 19:57, January 6, 2018 (UTC) I will return [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:22, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Apologies I'm sorry for not putting links in most of my edits, since i'm new to this wiki I don't know all the pages and when I should link things. Cakeboss123 (talk) 16:38, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. There's obviously no way you could know about every page we have. GMRE (talk) 16:39, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for understanding :) Cakeboss123 (talk) 16:41, January 12, 2018 (UTC) What exactly is this? Whatever this "building strong communities" thing is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:42, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :Go and see. GMRE (talk) 08:34, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah... I did read it ::Doesn't exactly appeal to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:24, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Forums and Discussions Hey GMRE! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. I know your forums are pretty busy, so we're also happy to keep them the way they are and let them live alongside Discussions. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 22:26, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Jamie! :I am another admin on this wiki but GMRE is far more experienced than I am :We are aware of this Discussions feature implemented in the past, but we haven't used them as often (mainly because we also use forum threads a lot) :We (as in the Just Cause Wiki) have a spin-off wiki called Just Cause Fan Fiction Wiki and we've used Discussions there more often, but still relatively sparingly :Thanking you for visiting Just Cause Wiki! :Sincerely, :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:13, January 11, 2018 (UTC) We know about the "discussions" and that eventually the forums will all be forced to shut down and be replaced by the "discussions". Trouble is that the "discussions" are just utterly terrible in every meaningful way, when compared to the forums. Unless the following problems have been solved recently: *The "discussions" are not programming-wise associated with any specific wiki. This causes the following completely unacceptable problems: **No way to use wiki code to create links to articles and insert files from the wiki. The forums allow this. **The "discussions" are like a separate site and therefore anyone browsing the wiki would have to purposely go there, as opposed to the very convenient way the forums are linked to from within the wiki. This means that we can see forum activity in the most convenient place: Among other wiki activity. And the forum threads are linked to from the bottoms of relevant articles. This keeps the forums convenient, easy to use and relevant. Something the "discussions" can never hope to become in their current state. Yes, I'm aware that apparently the forums are difficult to manage for wikia, due to their apparently poor programming. The point is however is that the way they work is a lot better in every way that matters. We have a Just Cause Fan Fiction wiki to contain all the fan fiction activity that the forums could nolonger conveniently contain. On that wiki, we do have the "discussions" feature enabeled, but it's a dead feature, because of the above described reasons. There we also have article comments enabeled, which are another great feature that the "discussions" can never hope to compete with, again due to the above reasons that make the "discussions" irrelevant and inconvenient for any practical purpose. In addition to that, one of us is running a JCFF discord. GMRE (talk) 16:21, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :We are adding features to discussions this year, which is why we're letting forums and discussions live alongside each other until forums are sunsetted. And so we are encouraging communities to enable discussions now so that there's time to transition and allow the discussions tool to grow. Would you be open to enabling now and leaving forums as they are? Jamie (profile)•(talk) 00:19, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Uh... I guess, as long as the forums remain functional as long as possible. GMRE (talk) 00:22, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me as well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:37, January 18, 2018 (UTC) So how is this done? I don't see a switch for it in the "wiki features tab". GMRE (talk) 08:39, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and turned them on. You can check them out here! http://justcause.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest I'll get the request in to have them enabled in the app. That might take a little longer though. Thank you and have fun! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 00:45, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::M'kay. GMRE (talk) 16:31, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Wait turned what? on [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:56, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::I don't know, what are we discussing here? GMRE (talk) 19:03, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::Oh yes this (Duh!) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:09, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Something's wrong with the coding (or it's some update) For some reason the templates Infobox location and Infobox vehicle have messed up page structure in Cima Leon: Centcom and Eubus Eagle Take a look at the pages' source code and you'll see [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:13, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :I don't get it. Where's the problem. GMRE (talk) 16:32, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Weird ::If it doesn't appear for you then it appears for me ::There's these random spaces that appear between the templates that for some reason just don't seem to go away [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:42, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Oh those. I thought you added those purposely for some reason. GMRE (talk) 18:36, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::For reference ::::Here and Here ::::I did not add those spaces ::::Something odd is going on [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:51, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::I guess they updated the coding, or something, so those spaced are added automatically each time someone edits. If it really happens every time, it means we'll have to find a way to update the template code to counter this. GMRE (talk) 20:12, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::It didn't when you just edited the U41 Ptakojester. GMRE (talk) 20:13, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Hmm Yeah That's odd Maybe it has something to do with the big red "Edit" button at the top? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:23, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :The coding has gone all out of wack :... :Just try not to edit an article directly from the big red Edit button at the top and maybe it'll be fine [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:55, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah FANDOM definitely updated the coding :There are spaces at the top that I never put :The coding has to be updated [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:29, February 12, 2018 (UTC) And there's another update Seems Wikia/FANDOM likes to make < br clear=all/> '' tags go directly to the two "}" at the end of each infobox Annoying as **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:19, February 22, 2018 (UTC) And as it turns out we're not the only community that dislikes certain updates Here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 04:59, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Editing image names How do I do it to free hassle in the future? Pure Competizione (talk) 20:39, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :The most convenient way is to just name the file something fitting before uploading it. I do it that way every time. Also, the Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style gives vague hints to what may be a good name. GMRE (talk) 12:58, February 17, 2018 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK FANDOM updated the big "edit" to make everything visual editor At least "classic editor" is still usable [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:55, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :For me it was the other way around until a few days ago. I think there's a setting for this in some account settings, but why they would flip it is unknown. GMRE (talk) 18:40, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :For me this wiki is now using the classic as default and the JCFF is still using the visual as default. GMRE (talk) 18:45, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::It was a preferences change ::For some reason FANDOM defaulted me to visual editor today ::I changed it back and everything seems fine now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:59, February 23, 2018 (UTC) They did it again As of today [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:01, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Something's wrong with the forum threads today (Go to any random thread and you'll see) It seems the page layout somehow glitched [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:05, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :Seemed fine when I looked. GMRE (talk) 19:55, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Welp never mind it fixed itself ::Earlier it looked like the coding went out of wack [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:01, February 26, 2018 (UTC) You should archive your talk page And mental recalibrations are taxing [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:43, March 4, 2018 (UTC) We've experienced an uptick in vandal traffic lately Do people really hate our wiki that much Or are there really thousands of vandals out there [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:58, March 8, 2018 (UTC) That odd page wiping glitch appeared again No obvious vandalism [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:13, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :Page history glitched. GMRE (talk) 12:01, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and thank you for welcoming me here! I'd just like to mention I likley will not be making edits because my english isn't the best and I cannot really be descriptive without sounding quite stupid - and I do not wish to accidentally mess something up trying to edit something, but I will be as active as humanly possible, again, thank you. Isopod (talk) 22:17, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :Those sentences right there only have one error but :Your English is fine :The fact you can compose a paragraph with only one error (literally a misplacement of letters which means almost nothing) is already relatively standard in English mechanics :Don't be afraid to mess up :That's what this community of users is here for :Again welcome to the wiki :I'm another admin by the way and don't hesitate to ask for help [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:28, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Category:Archives